Gris
by MayWeMeetAgainFF
Summary: Quinn Fabray tenía una vida gris, una vida llena de desprecio, Rachel llega para iluminar su mundo. Mal summary alv :'V jaja. Adaptación Faberry.


**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Fox. La historia tampoco es mía, le pertenece a 5H-1D-JB-DL-1997, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

Ella vivía entre las sombras, su vida no tenía sentido o esa pensaba a diario después de recibir odio de parte de su familia y los constantes golpes que uno de sus compañeros del instituto le propinaba. Después de que Luke, su hermano gemelo, su único consuelo y el único que la entendía, se fuera a la universidad hace poco más de un año y medio, todo en casa se había convertido en un infierno para la joven de ojos verdes.

Quinn Fabray tenía una vida gris, una vida llena de desprecio. La monótona discusión entre su madre y la constante repulsión de su padre, la falta de atención de quienes le dieron la vida y el odio de sus hermanos menores.

Muchas noches, encerrada en la seguridad de su habitación, con la música a todo volumen a través de sus audífonos mientras las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas y su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, enrollada entre sus sabanas y abrazada fuertemente a su almohada, deseaba morir, deseaba no haber vivido nunca. Deseaba quitarse la vida.

Muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero tenía miedo, y, sobre todo, quería ser valiente, pues consideraba cobarde a los que huían de su realidad y, definitivamente, Quinn Fabray no era una cobarde, y eso era algo que Luke le repetía constantemente, pues, aunque estuviese lejos físicamente, ella sabía que él era la única persona en la que podría apoyarse, él era su única familia.

Y, ahora, había encontrado una razón más fuerte para soportar su vida, había encontrado el amor.

Aquel lunes por la mañana despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido, últimamente los maltratos de su padre iban en aumento. El hombre buscaba cualquier excusa, por mínima que sea, para golpear a la joven. Pero para su sorpresa, y la de todos en esa casa, Frannie aquella vez, había salido en defensa de su ojiverde hermana.

Después de presenciar como los chicos del equipo de futbol la golpeaban sin importarles el daño que le causaban, y de darse cuenta que su hermana jamás mintió, la culpabilidad la azoto, desde ese momento, la venda que ella misma se había puesto iba aflojándose de poco, pues empezaba a ver la realidad de la situación de su hermana, y la injusticia que vivía en su propia casa. Y pensaba darle un punto final a eso.

Quinn se levantó lentamente de su cama, pues sentía como todos sus huesos crujían con el mínimo movimiento en falso que realizara. Escucho voces fuera de su habitación, era su madre que entraba a la habitación de sus hermanos a levantarlos dulcemente, para luego pasar por la suya y dar dos simples golpes en la puerta seguida de un grito lleno de desprecio.

La rubia suspiro mientras caminaba hacia su casi vacío armario, hace dos días había sido su cumpleaños y no lo habían recordado, el único que la había felicitado fue Luke, pero aquello no le sorprendió. Su hermano le había enviado sus regalos por correo, se trataban de unas cuantas camisas de The Killers, Artic Monkeys, The Rolling Stone, entre otras bandas de la ojiverde... unos cuantos pantalones y tres beanies, pues el ojiverde recordaba claramente la afición de su hermanita hacia esas prendas.

La rubia le había agradecido, para luego disculparse ya que ella no tenía dinero para obsequiarle algo. Él le contesto que no se preocupara, pues sus padres le habían enviado un par de cosas el día anterior a su cumpleaños, y apenas había amanecido aquel sábado, recibió llamada de ellos, a diferencia de ella, que se encontraba en la misma casa, a unas cuantas habitaciones, pero siempre Quinn era la menos importante.

Ahora, Quinn agradecía el regalo de su hermano, pues muchas de sus prendas ya le quedaban pequeñas y otras estaban rotas por culpa de su padre y Toby, el maltratador del instituto. Lo que, si le había sorprendido, fue el hecho de que Frannie haya dejado una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo sobre su escritorio, para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y dejando un beso un su frente seguido de un "Discúlpame, te quiero. Feliz cumpleaños" para después abandonar la habitación, dejando a la ojiverde hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Esa fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo, que había tenido contacto con su hermana menor, y aunque quisiera negarlo, aquello le había agradado y la puso feliz por el resto del día.

Quinn sonrió recordando aquel gesto de su hermana, pero sonrió más al recordar el obsequio. Después de que su hermana abandonara la habitación, ella se había levantado a toda velocidad sin importarle el dolor en su espalda y cuello, tomo la cajita y regreso a su cama. La ojiverde pensó primero que aquello era una broma de su familia y que seguramente estarían esperando del otro lado de su habitación a que lo abriera, pero luego recordó el dolor en los ojos cristalizados de su hermana hace un momento, la chica había sido sincera y se iba a arriesgar confiando en ella.

Ahora lo agradecía, tras rasgar el papel, encontró una pequeña caja que resguardaban cuidadosamente un par de entradas para Ed Sheeran que se presentaría en su ciudad dentro de dos semanas. Quinn había buscado la manera de conseguir las entradas pues realmente deseaba asistir, y ahora lo había conseguido y le agradecía a Frannie. Lentamente, la rubia se iba despojando de su ropa para meterse a la ducha, algo que agradecía era que cada quien tenía baño propio en sus habitaciones. Y, después de buscar una camisa de Artic Monkeys y tomar unos pantalones cómodos y ropa interior, se había encerrado en el baño para poder relajar su cuerpo con el agua caliente.

Tardo veinte minutos en el baño y, tras ducharse, vestirse y cepillar sus dientes, salió a su habitación para colocarse los zapatos que había conseguido comprar tras realizar algunos trabajos de Literatura a sus compañeros. Se puso aquel perfume que tanto le encantaba y cepillo su cabello, para luego dejarlo suelto y guardar un beanie en su mochila pues había decido ponérselo una vez su cabello secara por completo.

Tomo su teléfono de su escritorio y, tras revisar que todo estuviese en orden tanto en su habitación como en su mochila, salió del lugar.

Llego al comedor para observar a toda su familia reunida comiendo tranquilamente mientras conversaban animadamente, pareciera que aquella familia fuera completamente feliz, aunque realmente lo eran. Ellos eran una familia, pues Quinn ya no se consideraba parte de ella. Frannie alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver a su hermana, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y noto que a su lado el lugar estaba vacío y había un plato lleno de panqueques. Aquella mañana, la joven se había propuesto dejarle desayuno a su hermana pues la notaba muy delgada.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, sus padres y demás hermanos ni se inmutaron, siguieron conversando mientras Frannie le seguía sonriendo tras desearle un 'buenos días' que le fue tímidamente devuelto, la ojiverde no estaba acostumbrada a tener atención dentro de casa. Quinn empezó a desayunar animadamente, los panqueques estaban muy buenos y ella realmente moría de hambre, necesitaba alimentarse.

Comía con la cabeza gacha mientras escuchaba a Tim, su hermano de diez años, hablar acerca de una nueva compañera en su clase, que le gustaba mucho. Quinn sonrió escuchándolo, él era muy pequeño para hablar de esas cosas, pero prefirió quedarse callada sino quería que su hermanito la odiara más.

Aunque fueran pequeños, tanto Tim como Lizzy, su hermana de ocho años, negaban que la ojiverde fuera parte de su familia y eso era lo que más le dolía y le partía el alma, pero aun así los amaba, eran la luz de su vida. Esos dos pequeños a los que tanto cuido de bebés, y que ahora la despreciaban y le daban la espalda... otra situación era Taylor, su otra hermana, cuando era pequeña la ojiverde velaba sus sueños y la cuidaba cuando tenía pesadillas, mientras Luke dormía rotundamente, pues podía caerse un árbol en su habitación, y él seguiría dormido, pero cuando la ojiverde lo necesitaba, no había fuerza en el mundo que lo separara de ella.

Taylor era lo más difícil, pues estaba en plena adolescencia y Quinn le quería, pero ella le detestaba. Solía burlarse de su hermana con sus compañeras por su orientación sexual, y le echaba en cara todo lo que sus padres le daban y a ella le negaban. Pero la ojiverde callaba, pues no quería que ellos la odiaran más.

Ahora, Frannie. Ella junto a Luke y Quinn habían sido muy unidos cuando pequeños, eran los tres mosqueteros, pero todo se rompió en la adolescencia, cuando Quinn se declaró gay y su familia, a excepción de Luke, le dieron la espalda. Pero, Quinn se daba cuenta que su hermana estaba cambiando, y le estaba agradando, realmente le gustaba la atención de Frannie y sus sinceras sonrisas.

Tras terminar de desayunar, la ojiverde pretendía recoger su plato, pero Frannie la detuvo y tomo ella el plato para luego colocarle en sus manos las llaves de su auto. **"Ve a recoger a tu chica"** le había susurrado, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa para luego tomar sus cosas y salir del comedor despidiéndose y deseándole un buen día a su familia, quienes la ignoraron, a excepción de Frannie que respondió animada.

Quinn sonrió nuevamente, sentía que todo por fin podría ser mejor, ahora contaba con Frannie y, aunque no pensaba en decírselo pronto, ya confiaba plenamente en ella.

La ojiverde llego al garaje y saco el auto de su hermana, daba gracias a que la chica había llegado un poco tarde la noche anterior y había dejado su auto cerca de la puerta, sino, le tocaría esperar a que su padre sacara el de él.

Condujo unas cuantas calles cuando llego a casa de la chica que amaba con todo el corazón, hace casi un año la había conocido. Ese había sido, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de su vida.

 _Quinn se encontraba caminando por el sector, trataba de relajarse pues había salido corriendo de su casa luego de una tonta discusión con su padre y de burlas de sus hermanos, pues Taylor se había enterado que a la ojiverde la habían rechazado, pues Quinn se sentía atraída hacia Lissa Hathaway, miembro de las porristas._

 _Quinn mantuvo en secreto sus sentimientos, pero la chica era demasiado bella para pasar desapercibida, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules y su cabellera rubia lograba acelerarle el corazón, y en varias ocasiones, la ojiverde no podía evitar no poner sus ojos sobre ella._

 _Fue entonces como los rumores llegaron a los oídos de la joven porrista y decidió enfrentar a Quinn, encontró a la chica en su casillero ordenando sus cosas para su siguiente clase, aunque no tenía ánimos de asistir, como siempre. Lissa la observo a distancia, le encantaba el perfil de la ojiverde y sus ojos eran un paraíso… rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en el teatro que armaría, no podía dejarse expuesta ante Quinn ni la escuela._

 _No es necesario decir, que a Lissa el teatro le salió de lo más perfecto, pues logro que todos se burlaran de Quinn cuando le pidió que dejara de observarla ya que le daba asco que una chica se sintiera atraída por ella, pero sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho cuando vio aquellos hermosos ojos verdes cristalizarse y la primera lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Quinn._

 _Cuando llego a casa, Taylor lo había contado todo, y su madre la miraba con asco, su padre tenía en su rostro grabado el desprecio que sentía hacia su hija mayor, y empezó a gritarle para después soltarle un golpe en el estómago dejándola en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y retorciéndose del dolor. Sus hermanos salieron enseguida tras su padre, riéndose de la ojiverde, mientras su madre le dedicaba una última mirada de asco, decepción y rabia unidos._

 _Cuando por fin pudo respirar, se tragó las ganas de llorar, tomo su mochila donde guardaba su cámara, regalo de su tía Rose, y su mp4 regalo de Luke, junto a Matar a un Ruiseñor, su libro favorito._

 _Llego a un parque que se encontraba unas cuantas calles lejos de su casa, se sentó bajo un árbol recargando su cuerpo en el tronco de este y cubriéndose con la sombra que le brindaba, se dedicó a leer las últimas cinco páginas que le faltaban tras la octava lectura que realizaba a aquel libro. Una vez lo termino se puso los audífonos dejando inundar sus oídos de la música de su reproductor._

 _Just Another Girl de The Killers se reproducía cuando vio a un perro correr hacia su dirección, seguido de una pequeña sonriente. El perro llego hasta ella empezando a olfatearla, lo que en primer lugar le molesto un poco, para luego hacerla reír. Era un pequeño Golden Retriever, pudo identificarlo pues su prima Julieth tenía uno. Quinn lo tomo en brazos y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, logrando obtener una lamida como respuesta a su muestra de cariño, sacándole una carcajada a la joven de ojos verdes, segundos después, la niña estaba frente a ella, riendo también porque ahora la ojiverde tenía la cara llena de baba._

 _ **"Hola soy Emily Berry y él es Sky, mi perro"**_ _se presentó educadamente la pequeña._

 _ **"Hola Emily, yo soy Quinn Fabray y tu perro me ha babeado la cara"**_ _respondió Quinn haciendo reír a la pequeña. Segundo después, Quinn vio a una hermosa joven acercarse a ellas, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraban, sosteniendo de la correa a un gran Golden Retriever. Ella vestía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco, con unas vans del mismo color, su cabello suelto se movía al compás del viento._

 _El aire se atascó en la garganta de Quinn, su corazón se aceleró a una velocidad impresionante, nunca había tenido esa sensación, ni siquiera Lissa le había hecho sentir así, en su estómago las mariposas decidieron hacer una fiesta, pues sentía los movimientos dentro de ella. La radiante sonrisa de la joven desconocida lograba que Quinn olvidara todo, incluso su situación en casa._

 _ **"¿Emily?"**_ _pregunto la morena mientras la ojiverde la observaba atentamente, sin perder cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, se había perdido completamente en la perfección de la chica y sobre todo en su bella sonrisa._

 _ **"Aquí Rach"**_ _respondió la pequeña acercándose a la joven "_ _ **Estoy hablando con ojitos"**_ _dijo tomando su mano._

 _ **"¿Ojitos?"**_ _pregunto la morena soltando una pequeña carcajada._

 _ **"Sí, ojitos"**_ _respondió_ _ **"La acabo de conocer, Sky empezó a olfatearla y luego babeo su cara"**_

 _ **"Así que acabas de hacer una nueva amiga"**_ _dijo con la cabeza en dirección a la pequeña._

 _ **"Exacto"**_ _respondió_ _ **"Ahora te la presento"**_ _dirigió su mirada a Quinn que tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos observaban atentamente a la hermosa joven frente a ella_ _ **"...ojitos"**_ _llamo por tercer vez la pequeña, esta vez moviendo su mano frente al rostro de la chica_ _ **"¡Ojitos!"**_ _exclamo con alegría, cuando Quinn poso su mirada en ella_ _ **"Ella es Rachel, mi hermana mayor"**_ _dijo la pequeña, apuntando a la chica sonriente que tenía la mirada fija en el árbol, luego se volteó a ella_ _ **"Esta es ojitos Rach, es muy bonita, ojala la pudieras ver..."**_ _aquel comentario logro obtener por completo la atención de Quinn, eso y que Sky había vuelto a lamerle la cara, así que tras dejar al cachorro en el suelo, se puso de pie, quedando frente a Rachel._

 _Fue entonces cuando por fin vio los ojos de Rachel, eran de un hermoso color marrón, y le encantaban._

 _ **"Hola ojitos"**_ _saludo amablemente Rachel, quien no había tomado importancia al comentario de su hermana pues tras varios meses, había aprendido a aceptarlo._

 _ **"H-hola"**_ _saludo un poco nerviosa_ _ **"Hola"**_ _repitió_ _ **"Soy ojitos... digo Quinn, Quinn Fabray"**_ _se presentó._

 _ **"Un gusto Quinn"**_ _dijo sonriente la morena._

 _ **"¿Por qué ves a mi hermana así ojitos? La baba se te cae"**_ _comento Emily logrando sonrojar a ambas chicas._

 _"_ _ **Lo siento"**_ _se disculpó la ojiverde._

 _ **"No te preocupes"**_ _respondió Rachel, sin dejar de sonreír._

Esa tarde se dedicaron a conocerse y Rachel le conto como había perdido la visión, tras un accidente de tránsito once meses atrás. Los tres primeros meses habían sido difíciles, pero al final había aprendido a aceptarlo. Se habían mudado recientemente a esa parte de la gran ciudad de Nashville, debido al trabajo de su padre, y vivía a unas cuantas calles del parque. Rachel le comento también que, debido al cambio, tuvo que abandonar su antigua escuela y que asistiría a la que se encontraba cerca del vecindario, la misma a la que la ojiverde asistía, logrando emocionar a la chica tanto, que su sonrisa era imposible de borrar, ni siquiera sus padres podrían ponerla mal en esos momentos.

Los días pasaron y la amistad de las chicas iba haciéndose más fuerte cada vez. Quinn le había contado todo acerca de su vida, sobre sus padres, sobre Toby al que ya había conocido, o bueno, había escuchado de él en la escuela, y sobre Luke, una de las partes buenas de su vida, él y sus abuelos, quienes, aunque se encontraran lejos, ella sabía cuánto la amaban, ellos eran su familia, la única familia con la que podía contar. Quinn le conto de sus aficiones a la lectura, música, fotografía, pintura y a escribir... diariamente lo hacía.

Los padres de Rachel al conocerla la amaron inmediatamente, pues la joven ojiverde hacia feliz a su hija mayor, y eso era lo que ellos más querían. Hiram se convirtió en un padre para ella, Quinn podía llegar cuando quisiese a casa de la morena y ser bien recibida por parte de todos.

Rachel había empezado a sentir cosas por Quinn, mientras la ojiverde día a día se daba cuenta cuan enamorada estaba de la morena. Mes y medio después de conocerse, Quinn la beso. Sorpresivamente para la ojiverde, la morena reacciono enseguida devolviéndole el beso. Dos semanas después, Quinn se llenó de valor para invitarla a salir, y, luego de una hermosa cita, le pidió ser su novia, a lo cual Rachel acepto gustosa.

Así es como actualmente, la joven ciega llego a llenar de colores el mundo gris de Quinn, a cambiar su vida y darle el motivo más grande por el cual soportar su infierno en casa: el amor.

Al llegar a casa de su novia, Quinn bajó del auto y camino a toda prisa hasta la puesta, y, tras tocar el timbre, escucho la voz de Hiram anunciándole que ya abría.

 **"Hola cariño"** saludo el hombre sonriente, permitiéndole el pase a su casa.

 **"Hola Hiram"** respondió Quinn feliz, ingresando a la casa y siguiendo al hombre mayor al comedor. **"Rachel, ha llegado Quinn"** aviso a su hija que desayunaba tranquilamente.

 **"¡Ojitos!"** exclamo Emily cuando vio a su ojiverde favorita y corrió para abrazarse a sus piernas.

" **Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo amaneciste?"** pregunto tras tomarla en brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla, caminando hacia su novia que miraba en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa. A Rachel le encantaba la relación que tenían su hermanita y su novia. **"Muy bien Quinnie"** respondió mientras rodeaba en cuello de la ojiverde.

 **"¡Qué bien!"** respondió, llegando hasta su morena y dejando un beso en su frente **"Buenos días amor"** susurro tiernamente, mientras apartaba un mechón del rostro de su novia y lo ocultaba tras su oreja, para después acariciar su mejilla.

 **"Buenos días cariño"** respondió la menor, que seguía sentada en la banqueta de la isla. Rachel abrazo la cintura de su novia con un brazo y alzo la mirada para, con su mano libre, acariciar la pálida mejilla de su chica, trazando con su pulgar los labios de esta. La morena estiro un poco su cabeza haciendo un puchero, Quinn rio tiernamente entendiendo lo que pretendía y corto la distancia juntando sus labios, mientras Emily aplaudía estando aun en brazos de la ojiverde.

 **"Buenos días Quinn"** saludo Leroy minutos después de que la ojiverde se sentara junto a su novia, mientras esta terminaba de desayunar **"¿Qué tal va todo?"** pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a ellas, para empezar a desayunar.

 **"Buenos días Leroy... y, bien gracias. Mis notas han subido"** respondió sonriente, y Rachel asintió orgullosa del avance de su novia.

 **"Es la mejor en literatura"** comento la morena.

 **"Qué bueno"** respondió tomando el primer bocado **"Y ¿Qué tal todo en casa? ¿Qué ha sido de ese chico del instituto? ¿Timmy?..."** pregunto preocupado.

Cuando los padres de la menor se enteraron de lo que le sucedía a Quinn, no dudaron en darle todo su apoyo, es por eso que diariamente le preguntaban a su hija sobre la ojiverde, y Hiram siempre se preocupaba de, junto a Rachel, curar las heridas que le provocaban lo golpes de su padre y Toby. Pero, no podían hacer nada, la ojiverde parecía no querer hablar y no podían forzarla, tarde o temprano todo acabaría y sin duda alguna, ellos estarían para cuidar de ella y ayudarla a levantarse en cada caída. También fueron ellos, aparte de Luke y Frannie, quienes recordaron su cumpleaños y, aquel sábado Quinn la había pasado junto a ellos, pues Hiram le había preparado una comida y le hizo una torta.

 **"Es Toby papá"** respondió la menor con una mueca al recordar a ese chico " **Y no, lleva días sin acercarse a Lucy"** dijo sonriendo pues eso la alegraba.

 **"Eso es bueno, esperemos siga así, no te quiero ver con golpes nuevamente Quinn... si tus padres no hacen algo me tomare la libertad de hacerlo"** dijo seriamente Leroy, mirando a la ojiverde directamente a los ojos recibiendo un asentimiento.

 **"Claro"** respondió Quinn sonriente, al fin después de vivir en un mundo gris por tanto tiempo, encontró color en su vida. Al fin tenia personas en quienes confiar y sabía que era importante para ellas.

 **"Em ven a desayunar conmigo"** dijo Hiram, tomando a la pequeña en brazos y sentándola en su puesto.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, como todos los días en esa familia, hablaron por un momento, incluyendo siempre a la ojiverde pues definitivamente ella ahora formaba parte de ellos.

 **"Adiós papi, adiós papá"** se despidió Rachel de sus padres, mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su novia **"Adiós Em"** dijo palpando el rostro de la pequeña que estaba a un lado suyo, y dejando un beso en su frente.

 **"Adiós Rach, te quiero"** dijo la pequeña.

 **"Cuídate cariño... cuídense"** corrigió, viendo a Quinn con ternura mientras la ojiverde tomaba la mano de la menor.

 **"Vayan con cuidado y tengan un buen día"** dijo Leroy

 **"Gracias, igual ustedes"** dijo la ojiverde colgándose la mochila de su novia al hombro.

 **"Adiós Quinnie, te quiero. Cuida a Rach"** dijo la pequeña lanzándole un besito a la ojiverde quien hizo el amague de atraparlo y guardarlo en su corazón.

 **"Siempre lo hago Em"** respondió Quinn, tomando nuevamente la mano de su novia para salir del comedor **"Frannie me ha prestado su auto"** le dijo a su novia, quien sonrió.

El día anterior, la chica había ido a su casa para hablar con ella y agradecerle por amar a su hermana y por cuidar de ella, también le había dicho que planeaba ganarse la confianza de la ojiverde, y que no permitiría que su padre la volviera a golpear. Aquello a Rachel le gusto, pues sabía que, aunque lo dijera, Quinn no sentía odio hacia sus hermanos y aunque lo deseara, tampoco podría odiar a sus padres, pues su corazón era tan noble y maravilloso, que aquel sentimiento no tenía cabida.

 **"Está tratando de acercarse a mi"** comento una vez se subieron al auto, Quinn se aseguró de poner el cinturón a su morena.

 **"Me alegro tanto amor** " dijo Rachel buscando su mano " **Sé que adoras a tus hermanos y te duele su indiferencia"** comento mientras jugaba con los dedos de su novia.

 **"Si". -** suspiro la mayor **"Espero algún día eso cambie... realmente quisiera poder ir junto a Tim y Lizzy al parque, o hablar con Taylor del instituto... he dado un paso con Frannie, y aunque haya sido porque vio a Chase golpearme ese día, me alegra que intente recuperar mi confianza, y que se preocupe por mi"** dijo sinceramente.

 **"Todo va a estar mejor, mi amor, lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo, y para ti. Ahora, quiero que te concentres, falta poco para nuestra graduación y necesito que lo hagas bien, ¿si cariño? ¿Por mí?"** dijo la menor con un adorable puchero.

Quinn sonrió y tomo el puchero entre sus labios **. "Claro que si amor"**

 **"Hey Fabray"** escucho Quinn, reconocía esa voz pues la detestaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin escucharlo, tres semanas para ser exactos, ya que después de que Frannie lo vio golpeándola, había decidido alejarse un poco de la ojiverde pues sabía que su hermana era la capitana de las porristas. Rachel apretó la mano de su novia, todo su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer la voz del jugador. La ojiverde decidió no darle importancia y terminar de ayudar a su novia a salir del vehículo, para luego colgar ambas mochilas en su espalda y asegurar el auto.

 **"Ahora no, Chase"** dijo la ojiverde parándose fuerte frente al joven, segundos después escucho la risa que más detestaba, Toby.

 **"¿Me extrañaste Fabray?... agradece que te hemos dado descanso, pero no creas que eso será por siempre... será mejor que te mantengas alerta"** susurro el joven en el oído de la ojiverde, pues se encontraba tras ella, paso a su lado dirigiéndose donde su rubio amigo.

 **"Mantén tus ojos abiertos Fabray"** dijo Chase antes de irse junto a su capitán.

 **"Lucy..."**

 **"No te preocupes Rach, nada malo me pasara, lo prometo"** dijo, cortando a la morena.

Rachel sonrío tristemente pues sabía, aquella promesa no se cumpliría, por más que ambas lo desearan.

 **"...y me regalo dos entradas para ver a Ed"** conto la ojiverde a su novia.

 **"Eso es genial amor"**

 **"Lo sé, no sabía cómo conseguirlas para llevarte y le estoy rotundamente agradecida a mi hermana"**

Ahora estaban solas en el salón pues aun no empezaba la clase y no tenían ánimos de salir a mezclarse con esa multitud de hipócritas e idiotas, como los clasificaba la ojiverde.

 **"Con eso ha sumado puntos para recuperar tu confianza"** comento Rachel divertida.

 **"Lo ha hecho"** respondió su novia sonriente.

El día del concierto había llegado por fin. Quinn había salido desde temprano para estar con su novia, agradeció a Frannie por prestarle su auto, y sin darles explicaciones a sus padres – aunque ellos tampoco se molestaban en pedirla, y no les importaba si la ojiverde estaba o no en casa - se había marchado rápidamente.

Extrañamente, Toby y Chase no se acercaron a ella después de su advertencia en el parking del instituto, y aquello no le daba buena espina a la ojiverde. Quinn sabía que algo escondían, seguramente buscaban otros métodos de tortura para ella... Decidió no pensar más en ese par de idiotas, y se concentró en su novia.

* * *

Ambas se encontraban en la fila que avanzaba rápidamente, estaban ya a unas cuantas personas para entrar en el Nissan Stadium, lugar donde se realizaría el concierto.

Rachel se encontraba realmente feliz mientras balanceaba sus brazos y coreaba las canciones del británico. Quinn sonreía sinceramente, mientras abrazaba a su novia por detrás, rodeando su cintura y susurraba las canciones en el oído de la menor.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, aquella había sido sin duda su mejor cita, la ojiverde era feliz, pues la sonrisa de su novia lograba arrancar de su cabeza todos esos malos pensamientos que tenía.

Photograph se escuchaba por todo el estadio, Ed estaba llegando a la última estrofa.

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost_

 _Back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _Wait for me to come home._

Canto Quinn en el oído de su novia, mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su rostro. Aquella era su parte favorita de la canción.

El silencio inundo por un momento el estadio, al igual que la oscuridad pues los reflectores que iluminaban el escenario se apagaron. Segundos después, las luces regresaron y en el centro del escenario estaba Ed, sentado en un gran taburete con su vieja guitarra en brazos.

El sonido del bombo resonó por todo el lugar, los primeros acordes de Kiss Me se hicieron escuchar por los grandes parlantes y Quinn inmediatamente giro a su novia, quedando frente a frente.

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Y se besaron, lentamente y con todo el amor, mientras escuchaban el resto de la canción cantada por Ed.

Los meses transcurrían rápidamente, pues cuando menos se los esperaban estaban a la vuelta de su graduación, los exámenes finales habían llegado y Quinn estaba ansiosa de salir al fin de ese lugar en el que tanto sufrimiento tuvo, sobre todo de poder salir de casa pronto.

La ojiverde no se había equivocado, pues una semana después del concierto, los golpes volvieron, aquella vez fue en medio del desierto pasillo, por suerte solo fueron unas cachetadas y un jaloneo de cabello. La siguiente vez la esperaban en el parking, pero para su mala suerte, cuando empezaban a divertirse entraba un auto al recinto, así que tuvieron que irse, esa vez Quinn solo recibió un golpe en el estómago. Pero sin duda, el peor fue en el campo de entrenamiento, tres semanas atrás.

 _Quinn había decidido pasar un rato en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento, mientras esperaba a su novia que se encontraba en clase de historia, aquella materia la recibían separadas. Toby había enviado a uno de sus amigos a que la vigilara y que cuando este sola les avisara, y así fue._

 _Llegaron y lo primero que Toby hizo, fue lanzarle el balón de futbol americano con tanta fuerza, que logro desorientarla, pues la ojiverde se encontraba recostada en las gradas con los ojos cerrados. Al levantarse y verlos, Quinn tomo rápidamente su mochila con la intención de escapar, pero no pudo ser. Chase llego a su altura y la tomo fuertemente del cabello, provocando un gemido de dolor de parte de la chica, Toby le pidió que se la llevase y como si fuera animal empezó a empujarla ocasionando que callera por las gradas causando la risa de todos._

 _Los golpes no se hicieron esperar y, tras escupirle en la cara a Quinn, Toby empezó a patear su abdomen dejándola sin respiración. Unas cuantas patadas en las piernas, brazos y cabeza la_ _dejaron fuera de combate, el chico estaba completamente endemoniado, por así decirlo, tanto, que asusto a sus amigos, quienes abandonaron rápidamente el campo, excepto el rubio._

 _Quinn parecía estar muerta, pues dejo de defenderse mientras el jugador seguía golpeando su débil cuerpo. Toby la tomo del cuello para ponerla de pie, y Quinn entreabrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado y, si bien ya no recibía tantos golpes en casa gracias a Frannie, eso no significaba que habían desaparecido por completo, y su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por la pelea con su padre el día anterior, mientras su hermana practicaba con las porristas. Russel había entendido que no podría golpear a Quinn mientras su hija estuviese cerca, por eso aprovechaba sus entrenamientos._

 _La ojiverde intento mantenerse parada, pero se le era imposible, Toby pidió a Chase que la sostuviera y el rubio asustado hizo caso, su amigo parecía estar fuera de sí. El castaño enseguida empezó a golpear el abdomen de la chica, provocando más gemidos de dolor, sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo explotaría de tanto dolor._

 _ **"¡¿Que se siente?!"**_ _gritaba Toby_ _ **"¡¿Eh, maldita lesbiana?! ¡Maldita sea, Fabray!... esto es tu puta culpa"**_ _grito alejándose de la chica que era aún sostenida por su amigo_ _ **"¡¿Por qué tenías que ser lesbiana?! ¡¿Por qué?! Nada de esta estuviera pasando si no fueras así..."**_ _tomo su cara entre sus ásperas manos, el rostro de Quinn estaba un poco hinchado, de su nariz brotaba sangre y su labio inferior estaba partido "_ _ **Eres hermosa..."**_ _susurro sobre sus labios juntando sus frentes_ _ **"Eres realmente hermosa, eras la mujer más sexy y bella que he conocido en mi puta vida... ¡y tenías que ser lesbiana!"**_ _gruño apartándose_ _ **"¡Yo te habría dado todo!"**_ _grito "¡_ _ **Todo!¡Maldición, todo!"**_ _grito nuevamente_ _ **"Pero preferiste las vaginas, y por eso vas a sufrir... por hacerme sufrir"**_ _dijo acercándose nuevamente para plantarle otra cachetada._

 _ **"¡Gilbert! ¡Wesley!"**_ _grito un hombre acercándose a los anteriormente nombrados, los jóvenes se quedaron paralizados pues se trataba del entrenador y no venía solo. El director lo acompañaba y tras ellos iban Frannie que guiaba a Rachel._

 _La rubia le dijo algo a la morena y esta asintió, para después el correr hacia su hermana y arrebatarla del rubio, tomándola entre sus brazos y colocándola cuidadosamente en el césped del campo. Rachel llego hasta ellas y se agacho a la altura de su novia, palpando su rostro suavemente, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Segundos después, varios jugadores del equipo de futbol americano tenían retenidos a los dos estudiantes, mientras el director llamaba a la policía y la ambulancia, y el entrenador les gritaba, propinándoles varios golpes en las cabezas de ambos._

 _Marcus, un chico del equipo, se acercó a ellos con una botella de agua y un pañuelo, con el que limpio el rostro de la chica, pues Rachel no podía hacerlo por su condición, y Frannie estaba temblando mientras las lágrimas la cegaban. El director se acercó preocupado y les aviso que pronto llegaría la ambulancia._

 _ **"A-agua"**_ _pidió la ojiverde y Marcus le ayudo a beber pues las manos de Frannie aun temblaban demasiado. Una vez bebió, le agradeció al joven con una pequeña sonrisa, luego vio a su hermana y le regalo también una sonrisa. Sus ojos pronto se encontraron con el rostro triste de su novia y sonrió, estirando su mano y acariciando su mejilla_ _ **"Am-amor no.… no llo-llores**_ _" pidió suavemente._

 _ **"Lucy..."**_ _fue lo último que escucho, pues todo se puso negro._

 _Minutos después, la ambulancia hacia acto de presencia junto a la policía, rápidamente subieron a la ojiverde en la camilla para llevarla a la ambulancia que la trasladaría al hospital más cercano, Rachel pidió ir junto a ella, y Frannie acepto, pues ella iría en su auto tras la ambulancia. Mientras tanto, el entrenador se encargaría de hablar con la policía y llevarían a los testigos que habían presenciado la brutal paliza que le habían propinado a la chica._

 _Cuando llegaron al hospital, Frannie entro junto a Rachel y los detuvieron a ambos en la sala de espera._

 _ **"Todo estará bien"**_ _dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a la morena a tomar asiento_ _ **"¿Deseas tomar algo, Rachel?"**_ _pregunto, observando el triste rostro de la chica a su lado._

 _ **"Solo quiero que ella este bien, Frannie"**_ _dijo la chica mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar._

 _ **"Y lo estará Rachel, lo estará. Quinn es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido"**_ _dijo, mientras rodeaba los hombros de la más pequeña._

 _ **"Lo sé"**_ _respondió._

 _ **"Ya vuelvo, iré por un café"**_ _aviso poniéndose de pie._

 _ **"Okay, yo llamare a mis padres"**_ _dijo palpando el bolsillo de su pantalón, para lentamente extraer su celular._

 _Frannie fue rápidamente a la máquina a tomar un café. Mientras regresaba recordó que tendría que llamar a sus padres y avisarle lo ocurrido, así que, sin esperar, marco el número de su mamá._

 _Dos tonos bastaron para que Judy tomara su llamada._

 _ **"Hola cariño"**_ _saludo amablemente a su hija._

 _ **"Mamá estoy en el hospital..."**_ _dijo rápidamente, sin detenerse a saludarla primero. Ahora lo importante era la salud de su hermana._

 _Judy gimió asustada._

 _ **"¡¿Qué te ocurrió cariño?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿En qué hospital estas?!"**_ _pregunto atropelladamente._

 _ **"No me ha pasado nada"**_ _respondió rápidamente, escuchando el suspiro de alivio de su madre_ _ **"Estoy bien, es Quinn quien es..."**_

 _ **"Ahora que quiere tu hermana"**_ _dijo con desprecio, descolocando por completo a Frannie, quien abrió sus ojos impresionados por su respuesta._

 _ **"Mamá a Qui..."**_

 _ **"Hija estoy muy ocupada ahora por favor, llámame cuando sea importante"**_ _dijo irritada._

 _ **¡Mamá, esto es importante!"**_ _replico la joven_

 _ **"Por favor Frannie, tu hermana solo quiere llamar la atención"**_

 _ **"Pero mamá..."**_ _intento nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida por su madre._

 _ **"Lo siento cariño, te tengo que dejar, ha llegado mi turno para el Spa, nos vemos en la noche"**_ _dijo y sin más corto su llamada._

 _Frannie despego el teléfono de su oreja y lo observo como si su madre pudiera ver su cara sorprendida ante aquella respuesta... ¿No le importaba siquiera la salud de su hija? Pues... ¡que iba a importarle! Si Quinn era la única que no tenía calefacción en su habitación para las temporadas frías, o edredones gruesos que la protejan del frio de la noche... o siquiera ropa abrigada para esas tardes de invierno._

 _Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y regresar con Rachel, apenas tuviera respuesta de los médicos llamaría a sus abuelos y a su hermano mayor, estaba seguro que únicamente a ellos les importaba la salud de la ojiverde._

 _Cuando llego hasta la chica, esta se encontraba cabizbaja._

 _ **"Hey Rachel, te he traído café"**_ _dijo, estirando su mano con la bebida y colocándola entre las manos de la morena._

 _ **"Gracias, mis padres están en camino"**_ _aviso, dándole un sorbo a la bebida caliente._

 _ **"Llame a mi madre..."**_ _susurro mirando fijamente la pared frente a ella. Rachel levanto la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la voz de la chica, esperando a que continuara_ _ **"...Le ha dado igual"**_ _dijo, interpretando el silencio de la más pequeña como un 'continua'. Frannie tomo aire para seguir_ _ **"Primero pensó que he tenido un accidente, y cuando le he dicho que quien está en el hospital es Quinn, le ha dado igual... me ha dicho que cuando sea algo importante le llame y me colgó porque era su turno en el Spa"**_ _dijo, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas_ _ **"¿Qué clase de madre es?"**_

 _Rachel tenía el semblante serio, no podía creer que para esa mujer la cita en el Spa fuera más importante que su hija mayor._

 _Pronto llegaron los padres de Rachel quienes al saber lo que la madre de Quinn dijo, decidieron hacerse cargos de los gastos de la ojiverde. No es que ellos tuvieran demasiado dinero, pues aún se encontraban reuniendo el dinero necesario para la operación de Rachel, ya que tras los últimos análisis hace dos meses, llegaron a la conclusión de que la morena podría recuperar la vista, pero aquella operación era extremadamente costosa. Rachel les dijo a sus padres que la operación podría esperar, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que su novia estuviera bien. Ahora lo importante era la recuperación de la chica._

 _Dos largas horas esperaron en aquella sala, Emily estaba rotundamente dormida en un par de bancas cuando el doctor apareció, llamando a los familiares de la ojiverde, logrando que la familia Berry y Frannie, se pusieran frente a él. El doctor rápidamente les explico la situación de Quinn._

 _La ojiverde había llegado con una hemorragia que lograron controlar, tenía unas cuantas fracturas y varios hematomas, ahora se encontraba sedada y en mejor estado, el peligro había pasado y aquello logro tranquilizarlos a todos._

 _Les dijeron que las visitas serian desde el día siguiente, y que la joven no despertaría en toda la noche._

 _Frannie agradeció y, aliviada, marco a sus abuelos paternos quienes no dudaron en avisar que ese mismo día viajarían a Nashville pues vivían en L.A, mientras sus abuelos maternos, quienes se encontraban visitando a familiares en Australia, le pidieron que los mantuvieran al tanto de lo que le sucediera a Quinn, y que le depositarían una cantidad de dinero para cubrir los gastos de su hermana._

 _Después de hablar con sus abuelos, Frannie marco a Luke. El chico rápidamente hizo su mochila y corrió al aeropuerto, pues necesitaba ver a su hermana, después de todo aquel mal presentimiento que tenía desde la mañana era por ella._

 _Luke paso esa noche en un hotel, pues no tenía ánimos de ver a sus padres, sus abuelos hicieron igual, ya hablarían con ese par de sinvergüenzas. Al día siguiente, Rachel había ido al hospital con Frannie, quien la llevo después de clases, esa mañana se habían enterado que tanto Chase como Toby fueron llevados a prisión y estarían por cuarenta días más una multa de cinco mil dólares cada uno por daños a la ojiverde - tenían pruebas suficientes para no perder el tiempo en un juicio, pues habían varias grabaciones de los dos chicos golpeando a Quinn, eso y que Chase confeso todo - y una orden de alejamiento. También fueron expulsados del instituto._

Ahí, Luke y los abuelos de la ojiverde conocieron por fin a Rachel, estuvieron toda la tarde en la habitación con Quinn, que había despertado y estaba feliz de ver a sus abuelos y a su hermano. Rachel sostuvo su mano en todo momento, y una hora antes de que se acabara el horario de visitas, aparecieron Leroy y Hiram con la pequeña Emily, que corrió a sentarse en la cama junto a su ojiverde favorita, tal y como estaba Rachel, solo que del otro lado. Quinn estuvo semana y media internada, su recuperación fue realmente rápida y no tuvo problemas en su cabeza. Una vez le dieron el alta, los Berry se ofrecieron a cuidarla. Hiram rápidamente argumento que él junto a su hija la cuidarían, pues sabían que en su casa su madre no se preocuparía por ella, y en esos momentos no podrían dejarla a su suerte.

Frannie rápidamente acepto y Luke junto a sus abuelos les agradecieron por preocuparse por la ojiverde y aceptaron su propuesta, ya que en todo el tiempo que estuvo Quinn internada, ninguno de sus padres se acercó a verla o siquiera preguntaban cómo estaba. Ni Luke ni sus abuelos fueron un día a casa de ellos a dormir, solo llegaron a hablar con ellos la primera noche, y el padre de Russel le grito por ser un irresponsable mientras su madre miraba a Judy con rabia y decepción, y antes de irse por completo esa noche, Luke los miro fríamente a la cara y con todo el dolor del mundo les dijo que los odiaba y que, si no querían a Quinn tampoco, lo querían a él pues eran gemelos y tenían gran parecido.

Sus últimas palabras fueron "Olvídense de mí, yo no soy más su hijo" y tras eso cerro a puerta de la casa y siguió a sus abuelos al auto que había alquilado para transportarse por Nashville. Frannie les dio una mirada fría antes de subir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

Una vez dada de alta, Quinn se instaló con los Berry, habían acondicionado una habitación para ella pues necesitaba estar cómoda. La rubia se recuperaba rápidamente, pero Hiram le daba excusas diciéndole que aún no se podía ir, no quería ver que quien, hacia feliz a su hija, sufriera con las personas que deberían hacerla feliz a ella y cuidarla.

Ahora, Quinn estaba prácticamente viviendo en casa de Rachel. Frannie había llevado su ropa, la cual seguía siendo poca. Quinn ya podía decir, que pertenecía a una familia y que tenía personas que se preocupaban por ella. El dinero de la multa le fue dado a la ojiverde y planeaba dárselo a los padres de su novia para apoyar con los gastos para la operación. Después de todo, sus abuelos maternos le habían enviado dinero para que se mantuviera al enterarse de lo sucedido con sus padres por Luke y sus abuelos paternos le habían dejado una cierta cantidad antes de regresar a L.A.

Quinn se encontraba recostada en su, ahora, cama. Esta tenía un colchón nuevo que no le hacía doler la espalda, en comparación al que tenía en casa de sus padres. Su novia estaba con los audífonos puestos, escuchando las grabaciones de las clases para sus exámenes, mientras giraba en la silla giratoria del escritorio que habían colocado en la habitación de la ojiverde. Quinn en cambio, se concentraba para pasar su último examen: Biología.

Pasaron toda la tarde encerradas sin apartarse de sus estudios, hasta que Hiram las llamo avisándoles que la cena estaba lista y que deberían descansar. Quinn sonrió cuando su novia se quitó los audífonos y arrugo su nariz. **"¿Amor?"** llamo la morena a su ojiverde, y esta enseguida camino hacia ella, colocándose de rodillas y abrazándola por la cintura.

 **"Aquí"** respondió, inclinándose un poco para tomar los labios de su chica entre los suyos, se besaron por un tiempo hasta que volvieron a escuchar a Hiram llamarlas.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel portaban sus togas, el día por fin había llegado y estaban felices, se graduarían finalmente y todo el sufrimiento ya estaba casi terminado. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron subiendo a recibir sus diplomas, el turno de Rachel había llegado y la ojiverde sonreía tiernamente, viendo a su chica caminar de la mano de su hermana, pues el gimnasio no estaba como Rachel lo había memorizado, ya que un escenario se encontraba montado en medio de este.

Los estudiantes fueron pasando hasta que llego su turno, Quinn escucho los gritos de sus dos hermanos que se encontraban junto a la familia de Rachel, y sus abuelos, su familia. Quinn recibió orgullosa su diploma, pues tras haber abandonado los estudios casi dos años y haberse retrasado, por fin el día había llegado y saldría de aquel infierno.

Agradeció al director y varios de sus maestros la felicitaron, en especial la Srta. Miller, su maestra de Literatura, a quien agradecía infinitamente pues gracias a ella había firmado un contrato con la editorial Scholastic para la publicación de su primer libro, ya que antes de ejercer como maestra, trabajo un tiempo en esa empresa, y tras leer varios trabajos de la ojiverde, contacto a su viejo amigo para comentarle su descubrimiento.

Quinn no se opuso, ahora más que nada necesitaba el dinero para la operación de su novia y con eso le demostraría a sus padres que la escritura y fotografía, no eran una pérdida de tiempo como ellos le decían. Aunque ahora no le importaba lo que pensaran, no regresaría a esa casa, de eso estaba segura.

Quinn detuvo el auto, ella no pensaba regresar a esa casa, pero no podía marcharse y dejar el pasado atrás sin enfrentarlos por última vez. Además de que su cuaderno personal de escritura, se había quedado debajo de su cama. Su hermana Frannie, estaba a su lado, se habían escapado de la fiesta en casa de los Berry, donde estaban celebrando su graduación. Ni Luke, ni sus abuelos sabían que Quinn estaba en casa de sus padres. **"¿Estas segura?"** pregunto su hermana, Quinn soltó un suspiro y asintió **"Bien, estaré ahí"** dijo, apretando la mano de su hermana para transmitirle confianza.

 **"Gracias Frannie"** ella solo sonrió y salió del auto.

Caminaron hasta la casa y Frannie se encargó de abrir la puerta, su familia estaba en la sala viendo la TV como si aquel día fuera uno más, aunque en realidad lo era. Quinn no pertenecía más a esa familia, ella ya tenía la suya.

 **"Hey hija, ven a sentarte"** dijo Russel sin dejar de ver el aparato. Cuando no recibió respuesta giro su cabeza encontrándose con su hija mayor, y entonces empezó a reírse, pronto Judy también reía mientras Taylor no quitaba la vista de su teléfono y Tim junto a Lizzy reían contagiados por sus padres **"Pero vean quien ha regresado, la hija prodiga... ¿Ya se han cansado de ti, en casa de esa noviecita tuya?"** pregunto divertidamente.

 **"¡Se llama Rachel!"** replico Quinn, provocando que su padre la diera una severa mirada.

 **"¡A mí no me vengas a gritar en mi casa!"** dijo con voz fuerte Russel poniéndose de pie **"No sé qué mierda haces aquí"** dijo mientras se acercaba. Frannie se interpuso y le dio una fría mirada.

Quinn la aparto, debía enfrentarse con su padre y lo haría.

 **"No he venido a nada más que decirte en tu puta cara, maldito bastardo, que, aunque no sea necesario, olvides que soy tu hija. Vengo a decirte que la fotografía y la escritura si valen la pena... en poco publicaran mi primer libro. Vengo a decirte a ti maldita basura..."** apunto a su padre, que estaba rojo de la ira **"...y a ti"** apunto a su madre que la miraba con asco **"... que me importa una mierda si me dieron la vida ¡ustedes no son mis padres! Los míos murieron cuando me dieron la espalda ¡en los momentos que más los necesitaba!"** grito, acercándose al hombre **"Vengo a decirte en tu puta cara que ahora si tengo una familia y que Rachel ¡mi novia! Es parte de ella. Ustedes son mi pasado, ese pasado oscuro y gris que deseo no recordar... el pasado más asqueroso de mi vida"** finalizo recibiendodespués una cachetada de su padre, quien inmediatamente salto a atacarla, pero fue detenido porFrannie, cuando intento darle otro golpe.

 **"¡Basta!"** grito, sosteniendo a su padre contra la pared como podía.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y segundos después, Luke entro enfurecido y ayudo a Frannie a sostenerlo contra la pared, pues estaba hecho una furia. **"Maldición papá ¡Basta! Quinn acaba de salir del hospital"**

 **"¡Pues la mandare de nuevo para que aprenda a respetar!"** gruño y Luke lo miro fijamente.

 **"¿Respetar?"** pregunto indignado **"Pues si quieres que te respete ¡gánate su puto respeto!"**

 **"¡¿Hoy fue su maldita graduación y donde putas estaban?!"** pregunto después Frannie, mirando a su madre **"¡Nunca se preocuparon por como estaba, cuando enfermaba o si la ropa que tenía aun le quedaba!"** grito enfurecida **"Nunca les preocupo desde que se enteraron de su orientación sexual, y me hicieron odiar a mi hermana por varios años"** Frannie ahora soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas **"¡A la que me cuidaba de pequeña!"** grito, ahora miro a Taylor quien estaba un poco sorprendida.

 **"Tu..."** Frannie la apunto **"Ella a veces no dormía por cuidarte cuando tenías pesadillas, velaba tus sueños y te curaba las heridas cuando tenías algún accidente..."** miro a sus pequeños hermanos **"Aunque estén pequeños, ustedes también la hicieron sufrir** " les dijo, Lizzy soltó un pequeño sollozo por ver a sus hermanos mayores sujetar a su padre, y ver a Frannie llorando **"¿Saben quién se levantaba en la madrugada a prepararles el biberón porque mamá no despertaba? ¿Quién solía quedarse dormida**

 **con alguno de ustedes en el incómodo sillón mientras trataba de tranquilizarlos? ¿Quién tuvo que salir en medio de la madrugada teniendo a penas once años a la farmacia por un jarabe para la fiebre porque mamá y papá habían salido a una cena y no contestaban el maldito celular? Y no, no fue Luke ¡Fue ella!"** apunto a Quinn quien lloraba escuchando a Frannie **"Fue ella quien los cuidaba, a la que niegan y aborrecen... ¡ella y nadie más que ella! La que se preocupó por ustedes..."** ahora miro a su madre **"Le diste la carga de Lizzy de pequeña porque la empezaste a odiar, ella no se quejó porque no quería que la odiaras más, solo buscaba tener nuevamente tu amor y nunca le agradeciste que te ayudara con los pequeños..."** dijo mirándola con el mismo desprecio que ella miraba a Quinn.

La mirada de Frannie finalmente recayó en su padre **"De ti no sé qué decir..."** dijo, mientras aflojaba su agarre haciendo que Luke apretara el suyo, no le importaba si le estaba haciendo daño. A Russel no le importó hacerle daño a su hermana **"Espero no ser como tu cuando tenga mis hijos, yo si quiero ser un buen padre... y, sé que al inicio me equivoque con Quinn, pero ahora que he recuperado su confianza no pienso volver a perderla"**

 **"No te acerques a mi hermana bastardo"** le dijo Luke enfurecido.

 **"Quinn, ve por tu cuaderno"** dijo Frannie y la ojiverde rápidamente subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su antigua habitación, busco debajo de su cama y encontró su cuaderno, rápidamente salió de ese lugar para encontrarse a Luke y Frannie, impidiéndole el paso a Russel que seguía rojo de la ira.

 **"¡No regreses a esta casa!"** grito Russel, cuando Quinn llego, ubicándose detrás de Luke.

" **No planeo hacerlo"** respondió la ojiverde.

 **"Vámonos"** dijo Frannie.

 **"¿A dónde vas hija?"** pregunto Judy asustada.

 **"Lastimosamente sigo siendo menor de edad y no puedo irme de esta casa..."** dijo viendo a sus padres **"Pero aún hay una fiesta en casa de la familia de Quinn, donde están festejando sus logros"** respondió.

Quinn salió de casa seguida, de Luke y por último Frannie

 **"Al fin"** suspiro la ojiverde, cuando estuvieron los tres cerca del auto. Luke empezó a reír y pronto sus hermanos se contagiaron.

 **"¿Hemos vuelto a ser los tres mosqueteros?"** pregunto Luke viendo a Frannie.

 **"Lamento haber roto el vínculo"** dijo tímidamente y Quinn la abrazo fuertemente.

 **"Eso ya paso ¿Recuerdas? He venido a enterrar mi pasado"** dijo sonriente **"Ahora vámonos, Rachel debe estar por volverse loca"** dijo subiendo al puesto de piloto.

 **"Ella, tus suegros y los abuelos"** dijo Luke divertido mientras caminaba a su auto.

Pronto estuvieron todos nuevamente en casa de los Berry celebrando la graduación de las chicas y el hecho de que pronto Quinn publicaría su primera obra, pues ahora lo que vendría, sería mejor pues su vida gris quedo en el pasado. El futuro estaba completamente lleno de colores.

* * *

Dos años después...

Una vez Quinn público su libro de poesías y fotografías, fue un rotundo éxito llevándola a la cima. Ahora estaba cerca del lanzamiento de su tercera obra y de su primera exposición de fotografías en el MoMA en New York. No había vuelto a saber de sus padres después de esa noche, únicamente hablaba con Frannie... y bueno, ella se había ido a New York a vivir y estudiar con su hermano mayor.

Quinn y Rachel habían decido tomarse un tiempo en cuanto al estudio se referia, pero tras el éxito de la ojiverde esta decidió no estudiar. Mientras, Rachel tenia ilusión de ir a la Universidad, pero su novia la persuadió para ingresar después de la operación.

Quinn había cubierto todos los gastos y se detuvo en investigar al mejor oftalmólogo del país con el cual su novia se empezó a tratar. Todo estaba listo, pues Rachel estaba bien y la operación se podía realizar inmediatamente, sin embargo, lo difícil y que tomo más tiempo fue conseguir el par de corneas que fueran seguras para la cirugía. Pero después de tanta espera, al fin el momento había llegado.

Rachel estaba sentada en su camilla de hospital mientras el doctor desenrollaba lentamente la venda de sus ojos. Quinn se encontraba frente a ella, ansiosa por que terminaran de sacarle la venda a su novia mientras sus suegros estaban detrás de ella, sonrientes, y Emily junto a su ojiverde favorita. Si bien la operación fue un éxito, aún quedaba ver los resultados.

Las vendas cayeron y la morena tenia aun sus ojos cerrados, lentamente los fue abriendo según su doctor le hablaba. Sus ojos se cerraban inconscientemente debido a la luz de la habitación. Minutos después pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos y tras casi cinco años en la oscuridad, había vuelto a ver la luz. Rachel había vuelto a ver a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana, que ahora no era tan pequeña a como la recordaba.

Sus ojos chocolate recayeron en la preciosa ojiverde que se encontraba sonriendo felizmente frente a ella, su Quinn.

Una luz le impidió seguir admirando lo hermosa que era su novia, su doctor estaba revisando sus ojos con una pequeña linterna y, tras verificar que todo estuviera bien, guardo el pequeño aparato, y sonriéndole a los demás aseguro el éxito de la operación. Los ojos de Hiram se inundaron en lágrimas y rápidamente envolvió a su hija en un abrazo.

El turno de la ojiverde había llegado y tras los abrazos de sus padres Rachel miro a su novia, no podía apartar su vista de ella, era hermosa, incluso más hermosa de lo que se había imaginado.

 **"Lucy"** sonrió feliz cuando su ojiverde la abrazo y escondió su rostro en su cuello **"¡Oh, por Dios!¡Lucy!"** dijo tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y palpándolo, reconociéndolo inmediatamente con su tacto. Era ella, era su Quinn, el amor de su vida **"Mi amor, eres más hermosa de lo que me llegue a imaginar"** susurro acercando sus rostros para fundirse en un beso.

Seis meses después...

Quinn y Rachel se habían mudado juntas a una casa en Miami pues la morena vivió hasta la edad de trece años en esa ciudad, y le encantaba el clima y sobre todo la playa. Y Quinn, bueno Quinn solo buscaba satisfacer a su chica. Habían adquirido una casa en la playa y la menor se había enamorado completamente de ella desde el momento que la vio.

Una vez salieron del hospital después de la cirugía, habían tomado un avión con destino a Miami, pues sus cosas ya estaban ahí y lo único que faltaba eran las dueñas. Para ambas fue difícil despedirse de su familia, pues Hiram no quería dejarlas partir, pensaba que aún eran muy pequeñas para vivir solas, pero era lo que tocaba y a regañadientes las dejo ir. Leroy por su parte solo pidió que se cuidaran y que llamaran constantemente, para saber cómo estaban. También le pidió a Quinn que cuidara de su pequeña, pues, aunque no quisiera dejarlo ver y hacer un teatro en medio aeropuerto como su esposo, a él también le dolía mucho la partida de ambas chicas, ya que la ojiverde para él no era únicamente la novia de su hija, era una hija más.

En el caso de Em fue algo un poco más fácil y extraño, pues tras despedirse le pidió a Rachel un sobrinito, dejándola completamente roja y a Quinn nerviosa.

Rachel había conseguido ir a la universidad y ahora estudiaba en la Universidad de Miami desde hace un mes pedagogía, pues amaba a los niños y sin duda alguna enseñar le daba ilusión. Quinn por su parte, seguía con lo suyo: la fotografía, la escritura, y ahora último, había vuelto a la pintura.

El que Rachel pudiera ver nuevamente le hacía feliz, demasiado feliz pero aún faltaba algo, y estaba segura que ese algo no se haría esperar.

Ahora, ambas se encontraban enredadas entre sabanas. La luna alumbraba la habitación de la pareja aquella madrugada, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente pues se habían amado toda la noche. Rachel dejaba besos en el rostro de su ojiverde, estaba feliz de poder ver al fin el rostro de la persona que causaba su felicidad.

 **"Te amo, te amo, te amo..."** decía repetidamente mientras besaba sus labios.

 **"También te amo, mi amor"** respondió la ojiverde mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de su chica.

 **"Soy tan feliz contigo, Lucy"** chillo emocionada la morena, sacándole una risita a su novia.

 **"Yo también mi amor"** respondió besando apasionadamente a su morena **"¿Rach?..."** llamo, mientras con su mano izquierda tanteaba el bolsillo de su pantalón que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, y extraía cuidadosamente una cajita, aprovechando la distracción de su novia.

Rachel levanto la mirada y sus ojos brillaron al ver ese verde tan maravilloso, tan cálido, tan suyo...

 **"¿Si?"** pregunto, acariciando las mejillas de su ojiverde.

 **"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"** pregunto revelando la pequeña caja de terciopelo abierta y dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Rachel abrió sus ojos sorprendida y tapo su boca.

 **"¡Sí!"** respondió rápidamente besando a su, ahora, prometida en los labios, con todo el amor que pudo demostrarle a través de ese gesto. Quinn rio y coloco rápidamente el anillo en el dedo de su prometido, todo iba de maravillas y así seguiría.

La boda había llegado y tras cuatro meses de espera, pronto estarían casadas. Después de la propuesta, Rachel llamo a su madre sin importarle que fueran las cinco de la mañana en Nashville, aunque a Hiram tampoco le importo, pues estaba feliz de que su hija pronto se casaría.

En la mañana le había contado a Santana, su mejor amiga a quien conoció en la primaria cuando aún vivía en Miami, y a Brittany, la novia de su mejor amiga, quien le agrado inmediatamente. Por su parte, Quinn había llamado a sus hermanos y les había contado la buena nueva, y una vez hablo con ellos, marco a sus abuelos, no había personas más importantes en su vida que ellos.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en el patio de la familia Berry, el lugar estaba perfectamente adornado pues Hiram se había hecho cargo de todo. Quinn se encontraba en la habitación de invitados, esa que un tiempo fue suya mientras su prometida estaba con sus amigas en su vieja habitación.

 **"Hey Quinn"** saludo Sarah, su editora **"Te vez bien amiga"** halago mientras se acercaba a ella. Quinn tenía un hermoso pero sencillo vestido blanco, petición de su prometida.

 **"Gracias Sarah"** respondió la ojiverde.

 **"¿Cómo te sientes?"** pregunto la más baja sentándose en la cama.

 **"Nerviosa"** respondió rápidamente.

 **"Me imagino"** dijo **"Pero ya pasara, cuando veas a tu chica junto a ti en el altar recordaras que esos nervios valieron la pena, que todo valió la pena"** dijo para luego abrazarla.

 **"Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi Sarah, realmente lo hago, eres la amiga que siempre deseé y que nunca tuve"** dijo cuándo se separaron.

 **"Aww Quinn, me harás llorar y el maquillaje se me correrá, será mejor que me vaya"** dijo la bajita saliendo para luego dejar un beso en la mejilla e su amiga y salir de la habitación.

Poco después sonidos de pisadas se volvieron a escuchar, Quinn se miraba en el espejo cuando Luke apareció tras la puerta

 **"Pero que hermosa te ves"** dijo el muchacho **.**

 **"Hey Luke"** saludo.

 **"Estas realmente hermosa hermanita"** dijo abrazándola " **Hay tres personitas que vienen a verte"** aviso cuando se separaron del abrazo **"Les hemos permitido subir porque sé que su presencia te hará feliz"** dijo mirándola a los ojos **"Quiero que sepas que al parecer Russel y Judy se han enterado de tu matrimonio, pero no te preocupes ellos no vendrán y aunque lo hicieran no les permitiríamos que entraran, pero sé que mueres por ver a Tay, Tim y Lizzy"** dijo mientras entraban uno a uno los nombrados.

Quinn tapo su boca sorprendida, sus hermanitos estaban ahí en su día más importante. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar pues sus mejillas ya estaban empapadas.

 **"¡Quinnie!"** exclamo una Lizzy de casi once años, corriendo hacia su hermana y abrazándose a su abdomen.

 **"Les daré su espacio"** dijo Luke saliendo de la habitación **"Por cierto tienes treinta minutos"**

 **"Okay"** respondió la ojiverde mientras era abrazada por Tim, que estaba entrando a la adolescencia con trece años, pero seguía siendo su pequeño.

Quinn se agacho a la altura de sus hermanos, pues aún seguían siendo más pequeños que ella. " **Lo sentimos mucho Quinnie"** dijeron ambos **"Te queremos, te queremos..."** repitieron mientras besaban la mejilla de su ojiverde hermana.

 **"Yo también los quiero mucho pequeños, siempre lo hice"** dijo, mientras se dejaba besar.

 **"No nos avergonzamos de ti hermana, eres la mejor"** dijo Tim con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **"Hey"** dijo limpiando las mejillas de ambos **"Eso ya es el pasado ¿okay? Dejémoslo a un lado, yo nunca dejé de quererlos, siempre me mantuve callada, no quería que me odiaran"**

 **"No te odiamos Quinnie, no lo hacemos. Te amamos"** dijo Lizzy, asintiendo.

Quinn sonrió, si antes creía que todo iba bien, ahora estaba segura de que todo estaba de maravilla, al fin sus pequeños decían que la amaban y eso la llenaba de felicidad, el tenerlos en ese día especial.

 **"Yo también los amo pequeños, ahora ¿podrían salir un momento? Me gustaría hablar con TayTay a solas"** dijo y los pequeños asintieron dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hermana y saliendo de la habitación.

Taylor se había quedado cerca de la puerta con la cabeza gacha pero una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro al escuchar su viejo apodo. Una vez los pequeños salieron, Quinn camino hacia Taylor y antes de que esta reaccionara, la ojiverde ya la había envuelto en un abrazo. Taylor se dejó llevar y correspondió enseguida permitiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalasen de su rostro.

 **"Lo siento tanto Quinnie"** sollozo la menor.

 **"Shh..."** susurro acariciando la espalda de su hermanita **"Ya paso, ya paso TayTay..."**

 **"No me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba que me llamaras así"** dijo la menor.

Quinn sonrió y beso su frente, se quedaron un momento más abrazadas hasta que Sarah apareció en la habitación avisándole que en poco debería bajar para colocarse en el pequeño altar.

 **"Déjame arreglarte ese maquillaje"** dijo Taylor guiando a su hermana a la cama.

Pronto Quinn se encontraba en el pequeño altar esperando por su prometida, sus hermanos estaban sentados a un costado junto a Emily, la ojiverde sonrió al verlos, detrás de ellos estaban sus abuelos y varios de sus tíos que habían podido asistir y quienes no estaban le habían enviado sus felicitaciones y regalos con anticipación. A lado de la ojiverde estaban Luke y Frannie quienes serían sus testigos mientras del lado de su novia estaban Santana y Melody, la prima favorita de Rachel.

La marcha nupcial se hizo escuchar por todo el jardín, Quinn dirigió su mirada a su, muy pronto esposa. Rachel llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de corsé ajustado en el busto y suelto de la cintura para abajo, parecía una princesa, para Quinn lo era. La menor caminaba agarrada al brazo de su padre quien estaba orgulloso y feliz de que su hija haya encontrado el amor verdadero.

 **"Quinn..."** suspiro Leroy, Rachel estaba sin palabras, su futura esposa se veía perfecta y radiante con ese vestido **"Te entrego a mi hija, hazla feliz como lo has hecho hasta ahora"** continuo, entregándole la mano de su hija a la ojiverde.

 **"Eso no lo dudes Leroy"** respondió Quinn sin apartar la vista de su prometida.

 **"¡Dios! Te ves tan hermosa"** exclamo la menor una vez su padre se alejó.

 **"Tú te ves como una princesa, amor** " dijo la rubia acariciando su mejilla " **Mi princesa"**

 **"Tuya"** aseguro la menor.

Minutos después el juez empezó dando inicio a la ceremonia civil, pero ni Quinn ni Rachel escuchaban lo que decían pues se encontraban inmersas en su burbuja de amor.

 **"Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Aceptas a Lucy Quinn Fabray como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe?"** preguntó el juez llamando la atención de la morena.

 **"¡Si acepto!"** exclamo con alegría.

 **"Y usted Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Acepta a Rachel Barbra Berry como su esposa para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe?"**

 **"Claro que acepto"** respondió sonriente, Rachel soltó una pequeña carcajada para darle un apretón a la mano de su ojiverde.

 **"Por el poder que me otorga la capital de Nashville del estado de Tenesse en Estados Unidos las declaro esposas"** recito el juez después de que ambas firmaran el acta de matrimonio junto a sus testigos.

El matrimonio civil se realizó rápidamente y, tras la felicitación del juez a las nuevas esposas, este se despidió dándole paso al sacerdote. El anciano empezó con un pequeño pasaje de la biblia rescatando la importancia del matrimonio. Las novias estaban perdidas en sus miradas y solo prestaron atención cuando les toco hablar.

 **"Yo Lucy Quinn Fabray, te acepto a ti, Rachel Barbra Berry, como mi legítima esposa y prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida"** dijo la ojiverde.

 **"Yo Rachel Barbra Berry, te acepto a ti, Lucy Quinn Fabray, como mi legítima esposa y prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida"** repitió Rachel.

 **"Los anillos por favor** " pidió el sacerdote y rápidamente Frannie se los paso a su hermana. " **Rachel Barbra Berry** **recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo"** dijo la ojiverde colocando el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, justamente donde estaba el de compromiso.

 **" Lucy Quinn Fabray recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo"** repitió la morena colocándole el anillo a Quinn.

El sacerdote continúo con la boda mientras ambas respondían inconscientemente a lo que decían. Oficialmente se convirtieron en esposas cuando el sacerdote culmino la última frase seguido del tan esperado 'puede besar a la novia' y Quinn rápidamente la atrajo a su cuerpo para unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

Cinco años después...

 **"Amor llegue"** grito la morena mientras entraba a su casa después de una larga jornada de clases esa semana, escucho risitas y voces en la cocina y se encamino rápidamente para encontrar a sus dos personas favoritas.

 **"¡Mamá!"** exclamo la pequeña Jade de tres años, corriendo a los brazos de su morena madre. **"Mi amor te extrañe"** dijo Rachel tomando a su hija en brazos. La morena amaba a su pequeña ojiverde.

Un año después de su matrimonio, junto a Quinn acordaron en que era momento de tener su primer hijo así que se realizaron unas cuantas pruebas, y la ojiverde fue donante del ovulo que se implanto en Rachel para concebir a su pequeña.

 **"Hey, yo también existo"** dijo Quinn, llamando la atención de su esposa.

 **"A ti también te extrañe hermosa** " dijo acercándose a ella para besarla, rodeando su brazo desocupado en el cuello de su esposa, mientras Quinn enredaba sus brazos en su cintura **"¡Quinnie!** " la reto cuando sintió como acariciaba su trasero e intentaba meter una mano por sus pantalones **"Jade está aquí"** dijo entornando los ojos.

 **"Lo siento, es solo que te he extrañado"** dijo la ojiverde, haciendo un puchero.

 **"¡Si lo hemos hecho esta mañana!"** ataco la morena.

 **"Es que soy adicta a tu cuerpo"** susurro **"Bueno... pediremos el almuerzo. Jade y yo lo hemos intentado, pero ¡no somos muy buenas en esto!"** conto mientras tomaba a su pequeña en brazos, recogía su celular de la isla y salía corriendo de la cocina.

Rachel observo la cocina con más detenimiento esta vez y abrió los ojos como platos, todo estaba hecho un desastre **"¡Lucy Quinn Fabray, mira esta cocina!"** grito horrorizada, pareciera que un huracán se paseó por el lugar **"Espero que tú y tu hija la ordenen"** dijo, saliendo de la cocina para encontrar a sus dos chicas en la sala.

 **"Ya he pedido la comida y no te preocupes, Martha vendrá mañana"** dijo enredando nuevamente sus brazos en la cintura de su esposa **"Sabes cómo me pone que me llames por mi nombre completo** " susurro en su oreja para luego morder su lóbulo, mientras apretaba su trasero por debajo de su pantalón sobre su ropa interior.

 **"¡Dios! Fabray"** gimió **"No cambias"** dijo para luego darle un excitante beso y separarse dejándola con ganas **"Pero nuestra hija está aquí, así que esperas a que se duerma"**

Quinn rápidamente saco sus manos del pantalón de Rachel y se giró a su hija. **"Cariño ¿No tienes sueño?"** pregunto desesperada, su pequeña la miro extrañada y rápidamente negó con la cabeza ganándose una carcajada de Rachel y un gruñido de su ojiverde madre.

 **"Buen intento"** dijo la morena acercándose a su pequeña.

* * *

 **"Dime"** dijo Quinn con voz adormecida una vez tomo su teléfono y vio que era su hermano Luke.

 **"Hey Quinn, lamento llamarte a esta hora"** se disculpó el ojiverde.

 **"No te preocupes"** dijo sentándose en la cama observando a su esposa dormir tranquilamente, eran las tres de la mañana e imaginaba que si su hermano la llamaba a esta hora era por razones importante **"¿Qué sucede?"** pregunto con voz baja, procurando no despertar a su mujer.

 **"Q, antes de todo quiero que sepas que no te llamaría si no fuera realmente importante, sé que no quieres volver a verlos, pero estoy seguro de que por más que sientas desprecio hacia ellos y hayas dicho todo eso la última noche, sé que no deseas su mal..."** divagaba Luke.

 **"Luke no te entiendo"** dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de comprender las palabras de su hermano, aunque tenía cierta idea de lo que sucedía.

 **"Mamá esta grave en el hospital"** y eso fue todo para que Quinn colgara la llamada.

Al otro lado del teléfono Luke suspiro, sabia no sería fácil hablar con su hermana a la primera, pero que pronto ella volvería a llamar, después de todo ella no era igual a sus padres.

 **"¿Amor?"** pregunto Rachel dándose vuelta en la cama y observando a su esposa con el rostro inexpresivo viendo a la nada mientras su celular descansaba en su regazo entre sus manos **"¿Qué sucede cariño?"** rápidamente se sentó para abrazar a su esposa.

 **"Judy está hospitalizada"** dijo Quinn con un nudo en la garganta. Rachel soltó un suspiro, todo estaba marchando bien ¿Por qué debía regresar su pasado a fastidiar su presente? Pero Rachel entendía su preocupación, después de todo, se trataba de la mujer que le dio la vida. La morena trato de reprimir su enojo hacia sus suegros, porque después de todo lo eran, y decidió apoyar a su mujer como buena esposa que era, ella iba a aceptar la decisión que Quinn tomara.

 **"¿Quién te ha llamado?"** pregunto abrazándola.

 **"Luke"** respondió.

 **"¿Están en Nashville?"** pregunto nuevamente Rachel.

 **"No lo sé, he colgado apenas ha dicho que Judy estaba en el hospital"** respondió.

 **"Entonces ¿No sabes que le pasa?"**

 **"No, no tengo idea"**

 **"Cariño, recuerda que te apoyare, tomes la decisión que tomes... pero mantén presente que no eres igual que ellos, y estoy segura que Luke no te ha llamado por llamar. Seguramente necesitan de tu ayuda, habrán intentado tus hermanos arreglar la situación sin llamarte, pero tal vez se les fue de las manos y la única opción eres tú. Así que piénsalo amor ¿okay? No tomes decisiones apresuradas"** dijo Rachel sabiamente.

 **"Te amo"** respondió Quinn abrazándola.

 **"Quinnie"** saludo Lizzy a su hermana mayor apenas la vio entrar al hospital de la mano de su cuñada y con su sobrinita en brazos.

 **"Hola Lizzyy"** salud Quinn a su hermanita, que ahora ya no era tan pequeña, pues estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis años.

 **"¡Tía!"** saludo la pequeña ojiverde a su tía, quien rápidamente la tomo en brazos.

 **"Hola preciosa"** dijo repartiendo besos por el rostro de la bebé.

 **"Hola Lizzy"** saludo la morena a su cuñada.

Lizzy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada.

 **"Hola Rachel"** dio un último beso a la pequeña y la entrego a sus madres **"Síganme"** pidió la joven a las esposas, quienes rápidamente caminaron tras ella para subir al ascensor.

La noche que Luke llamo a Quinn, esta decidió enfriarse para no decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría y sabía que su esposa tenía razón, su hermano no la llamaría si la situación no se les hubiera salido de la mano. Por eso a la mañana siguiente después de desayunar tranquilamente con su familia decidió llamar a su hermano para que le contara que sucedía con su madre.

Judy necesitaba un trasplante de riñón pues los suyo habían dejado de funcionar y había sido llevada por emergencias a New York el mismo día que Luke la había llamado. En la tarde, sus hermanos se habían realizado exámenes para ver quién era compatible para ser el donante... lastimosamente ninguno de ellos lo era.

Russel lo intento, pero también había salido negativo, la única que faltaba era Quinn, pero no sabían cómo llamarla y contarle eso. No querían que su pasado gris volviera a su colorido presente. No querían que reviviera aquellos malos momentos de su vida, pero debían intentarlo, después de todo era su madre.

Quinn lloro al teléfono pues tampoco quería que su madre muriera, no le deseaba el mal, así que tras pedirle a Luke el nombre del hospital, había hablado con Rachel y esta rápidamente decidió acompañarla, no permitiría que su esposa se enfrentara al pasado sola, incluso si sus hermanos se encontraban con ella.

Ahora se encontraban con el doctor de Judy para realizarse los análisis, si bien había aceptado eso, prefería que ni Judy ni Russel se enteren. Rato después llegaron Luke, Frannie, Taylor y un apuesto Tim de dieciocho años, se encontraban esperando pacientemente los resultados. Luke les había dicho a Quinn y Rachel que Russel se encontraba con su madre en la habitación, y que era difícil sacarlo del lugar. Sus abuelos habían llegado a visitarlos pero que ahora se encontraban en la casa de Luke (regalo de Quinn por su graduación, donde también vivía Frannie) pues necesitaban descansar ya que no se encontraban en edad para realizar tantos ajetreos.

Tim y Lizzy se distraían con su pequeña sobrina quien indudablemente era el vivo retrato de su ojiverde hermana. Luke recibió un mensaje, era el doctor que le informaba que los análisis estaban listos y que se dirigieran a su oficina.

Rápidamente los hermanos Fabray junto a Rachel y la pequeña Jade fueron hasta el doctor, quien inmediatamente les afirmo que Quinn era la donante que buscaban y que, si aceptaba, se pondrían en marcha para la operación.

Rachel apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y esta asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender al doctor que estaba de acuerdo. La morena sonrió orgullosa de su esposa, definitivamente tenía a la mujer más cariñosa y buena del mundo.

La operación había sido un completo éxito, el doctor no dijo quién era el donante pues Quinn no quería que se enteraran, pero Russel estaba dispuesto a agradecerle en persona a quien le había salvado la vida a su esposa, pero él, definitivamente, no esperaba encontrar a su hija mayor en esa habitación. Quinn estaba en una habitación una planta abajo de donde estaba su madre, quien, gracias a Taylor, sabía que había despertado. La ojiverde fue la primera en hacerlo, y cuando reacciono fue abordada por sus hermanos en un abrazo grupal, mientras su padre seguía a la espera de que su esposa despertara.

Cuando Judy despertó Russel llamo a Frannie y rápidamente los hermanos se despidieron de la ojiverde y le pidieron a su cuñada que la cuidara, lo cual Rachel acepto gustosa, mientras su pequeña dormía acostada junto a su ojiverde mayor.

La familia Fabray-Berry se había quedado sola, y Rachel rápidamente se acomodó en la camilla junto a su esposa e hija, la pareja estaba conversando animadamente cuando notaron que la manija de la puerta se abría, supusieron que eran los hermanos de la ojiverde o el doctor, ya que realmente no esperaban ver a Russel Fabray entrar por la puerta.

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció y Rachel se puso de pie, quedándose entre su suegro y su esposa.

 **"¿Tú?"** pregunto asombrado **"¿Tú fuiste la donante?"** Russel había salido de la habitación con la excusa de que comería algo, pero lo cierto era que quería agradecer al donante, sabía cuál era la habitación ya que una enfermera le ayudo con el dato, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la hija que un día aborreció en la camilla.

 **"Russel"** suspiro la ojiverde, realmente no quería toparse con su tormentoso pasado.

Russel vio a la pequeña que dormía al lado de su hija y su corazón dio un vuelco, la pequeña era el vivo retrato de Quinn. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, después de tantos años la volvía a ver, y sabía que tras todo lo que le hizo sufrir en su adolescencia, la ojiverde no quería volver a verlo. Ni él ni su esposa la apoyaron cuando más los necesito, pero ahí estaba ella, ayudándolos. Después de todo, sabia de ella lo poco que pasaban por la televisión pues se había vuelto una persona muy reconocida por su trabajo, un trabajo que él mismo le decía, no serviría para nada, pero ella le había demostrado lo contrario.

 **"Sera mejor que se marche"** pidió Rachel tranquilamente.

Russel la observo, era una mujer realmente hermosa, su hija tenía una familia, no era esa inmadura que él pensaba que era en la adolescencia, pues solo él y su esposa la miraban de esa manera, cuando en realidad, a Quinn le toco madurar antes de lo necesario.

 **"Yo..."**

 **"Russel vete. Una vez dije que no me volverías a ver, y eso trate... pero tampoco iba a dejar que Judy empeorara, así que por favor márchate. No quiero que mi hija despierte y te vea, ella solo conoce a nuestros abuelos y a los padres de Rach... y ellos son sus únicos abuelos. No quiero tener que explicarle a mi hija lo que tú y tu esposa me hicieron pasar en la adolescencia, así que, si al menos estas agradecido de que le salve la vida a Judy, te pido que cumplas con lo que alguna vez me dijiste... yo no soy tu hija y tú no eres mi padre. El murió al darme la espalda, igual que mamá... ahora no los necesito, tengo a mi familia..."** dijo tomando la mano de su esposa " **Y es lo único importante en mi vida"**

Russel asintió, su pecho dolía, pero su hija tenía razón, fue un idiota al no saber aprovechar a esa hija que alguna vez tuvo, ahora la perdió y todo era su culpa, debía dejarla en paz, después de todo él era su pasado gris, ahora no lo necesitaba, al parecer nunca lo hizo.

 **"G-gracias"** dijo con un nudo en la garganta para después salir de la habitación y llorar como nunca lo había hecho ¿Cómo pudo dejar a un lado a la que alguna vez fue su bebé? Ni el mismo lo entendía, lo único que sabía era que debía mantenerse alejado. Después de todo, él se lo pidió y ella cumplió con su promesa.

Aunque le partiera en el alma no poder formar parte de la vida de su nieta, debía cumplir lo que él alguna vez en su cólera dijo, él mismo lo había decidido.

Los meses habían pasada y Quinn pronto estuvo recuperada, sus hermanos le habían comentado que Judy se encontraba en perfecto estado y que Russel le había contado, después de rogarle tanto por el nombre de su donante, entre lágrimas que gracias a Quinn ella estaba mejor, la mujer sentía su mundo caerse, su hija la había ayudado cuando debía desear su muerte por todo el daño que le causo, en cambio le había dado otra oportunidad en la vida, pero no en su vida pues Russel le dejo en claro que no le permitiría que se acercaran, después de todo, ellos lo dijeron primero y con todo el dolor lo aceptaron, al menos conocieron a su nieta a través de sus hijos, quienes le mostraban fotos de la pequeña Jade Fabray-Berry.

Ahora, la pareja se encontraba abrazada en su cama, el sueño las estaba venciendo pues su día había sido agotador. Jade había cumplido cuatro años y le habían organizado una fiesta, por esa razón su casa se encontraba llena pues sus abuelos, sus hermanos y los padres de Rachel se habían quedado a dormir.

Quinn abrazaba a Rachel por detrás mientras esta acariciaba las manos de su ojiverde.

 **"¿Amor?"** llamo Rachel a su ojiverde, esta apretó un poco su agarre en la cintura de su esposa mientras besaba su cuello, Quinn estaba cayendo en el sueño.

 **"¿Mmm?"** pregunto adormecida.

 **"Estoy embarazada"** dijo para dejarse llevar por el sueño mientras Quinn sonreía feliz y acariciaba el abdomen de su esposa.

Pronto tendrían a otro pequeño en casa.

 _Fin_

* * *

Lo se lo se, esperaban que actualice Vientos Celestiales y planeaba hacerlo pero yo, tan torpe como siempre, de alguna manera perdí el capitulo y tengo que volver a adaptarlo. Así que pensé que para compensar la falta de actualización podría subir este One Shot que ya tenia adaptado desde hace mucho. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo adaptándolo a Faberry, creo que este shot es hasta mas largo que todos los capítulos de Vientos Celestiales jaja así que dejen sus comentarios o entrare a sus sueños cual Freddy Krueger para obligarlas a dejar review :3. Disculpen si hay errores, espero que no porque lo releí unas 20 000 veces.

Por ultimo, avisarles que mañana si o si subo capitulo de Vientos Celestiales :).

 _ **May We Meet Again**_


End file.
